


Happily Ever After

by Noworriessmile



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noworriessmile/pseuds/Noworriessmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration: the royal family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had back in May, but could never figure out exactly where to go with it, until now. Hope you like it!
> 
> *This chapter also suggests, but does not directly involve, a relationship between Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris.

Ella and Erin had just returned home from an afternoon around town with some teammates. Erin knew something was bothering Ella, she had been uncharacteristically quite during the drive. _She didn’t even try to breatbox when I sang._ Instead, Ella had been focused entirely on her phone, texting.

Ella dropped her purse on the counter, bypassing Max and walking into the bedroom. 

 _Yep, something is definitely wrong._ Erin reached down and picking up Maxwell to show him some love after Ella had so coldly ignored him, “Hey Buddy, miss us?” 

Maxwell perked back up and licked at Erin’s face. 

“Alright, alright…take it easy, we were only gone a few hours.” Erin carried Maxwell to the porch and set him down outside. 

Maxwell looked up intently at Erin, as if he were waiting for her instructions. 

“Go take care of your business. I need to go talk to Ella. Something tells me I screwed up.” 

A bark was the only response Maxwell gave before running off. 

“Well thanks for taking her side. I don’t even know what I did.” Upon realizing she was now talking to herself, Erin shut the door and took a deep breath before stepping into the bedroom. “Ella?” Erin didn’t see her but she sure heard her banging around in the bathroom. She made her way to the bathroom and stood in the doorway. “Babe, what are you doing?” 

Ella didn’t bother to stop her rummaging through the drawers and kept her response short, “Nothing.”

Erin’s shoulder’s fell, “Talk to me, what are you looking for?” 

“Nail polish.” 

“Why?” 

“To paint my nails.” 

“I figured that much, but why? You don’t even wear nail polish.” 

“Says who?” 

“You! You said, it’s pointless because the paint chips as soon as you finish.” 

Knowing Erin wasn’t going to drop it, she decided to explain. “I’m looking for nail polish because it’s what Ali advised I do.” 

Now Erin was beyond confused, “Krieger? Why would she tell you to do that?” 

Ella’s patience was wearing thin and she was about to just forget the nail polish and go do touch drills in the alley. “Because, she said it not only makes her feel better, but also gives her time to think when Ashlyn is being…well, frustrating.” 

“Frustrating?” Erin hoped she was off the mark, even though it was painfully obvious Ella was upset with her, but she decided to ask anyways, “Who’s being frustrating?” 

Ella paused to glance up at the mirror to catch Erin’s reflection, making eye contact for the first time in the last half-hour, “You.” 

“And there it is.” Erin knew it would have been better to give Ella space until she was ready to talk, but she wasn’t about to take the cold shoulder all evening when she really had no clue what she’d done wrong. Digging in her heals, both literally and metaphorically; Erin crossed her arms over her chest and pressed on, “Why am I being ‘frustrating?’” 

“Oh forget it.” Ella shoved the last drawer closed, giving up on her search for nail polish and walked past Erin standing in the doorway. She continued to ignore her question, intent on making her way to the alley. 

Erin rolled her eyes at Ella’s dramatics and turned around to follow her. _This is going to get resolved sooner or later. I’d prefer it be now!_ “Talk to me Ella. This isn’t fair, you can’t just walk away from me, punishing me for something I don’t even know I did.” 

Ella stopped only a few feet away, but didn’t turn around. _She’s right._ “I’m not trying to freeze you out Erin. I’m just trying to figure out what to say.” 

Erin sighed, “Well how about you start with what I did?” Ella didn’t move so Erin decided to press her luck and stepped closer until she was right behind her. She knew Ella could sense her presence and because she didn’t try to distance herself Erin took it as good sign. Gently, Erin wrapped her arms around Ella’s waist; bring her body back into her own as she rested her chin on Ella’s shoulder. She felt some of the tension in Ella’s body release as she let out a heavy breath. “Are you ready to talk to me?” 

Ella was powerless in Erin’s arms; a point she was well aware of, so she conceded, “It’s not even that big a deal. You’re just going to think it’s stupid and that I’m being overly sensitive.”

 _Is that really how she thinks I view her?_ “Ella, is this something that has been bothering you for a while?”

Ella barely nodded; Erin felt it more than she actually saw it.

“Ella, why didn’t you say something earlier? We could have resolved it before you got so upset.” 

“I know but it’s dumb and really shouldn’t even bother me. I just thought it’d phase out after a while or I’d get over it eventually.” 

“First off, it’s not dumb if it bothers you. Secondly, will you please tell me what IT is? Because, I still have no idea what we’re even talking about.” 

Ella grinned a little at that, forgetting she still hadn’t actually told Erin what was bothering her. “Ugh, fine.” Unwrapping Erin’s arms, Ella grabbed one of her wrists and stepped around Erin towards the bed. 

Erin was expecting Ella to pull her towards the couch in the living room. That’s where they usually went whenever they needed to talk something through. She couldn’t help the small smile that crept across her face. _I like where this is going._  

Ella dropped her hold on Erin’s wrist and crawled onto the bed, catching Erin’s smirk when she turned around. “This is not what you’re think, but come here.”

Erin was still confused, but complied. She climbed onto the bed, leaning her back up against the headboard and stretched out her legs in front of her. Apparently that’s what Ella had been waiting for, because once Erin was situated she swung her leg over her lap and sat upon her thighs.

Erin’s brow flew up. _What the heck?_ “Ella, what are we doing?” Erin half expected Ella to start unbuttoning her shirt.

Instead, Ella simply ignored her and picked up her arms by her wrists. She was intently focused on pulling Erin’s arms around her sides to wrap them behind her back, “Hold.” 

Erin grabbed hold of her left wrist with her other hand, keeping her arms in place. “No, but really Ella. I think we’re picturing this going in two different directions.”

“Hush, I’m not finished.” Ella brought her eyes up to Erin’s and looped her arms around her neck.

“Comfy?” Erin smirked.

Ella mirrored her expression and nudged forward, bumping her pelvis right up against Erin’s hips, which caused Erin to groan a little. “Quite.”

“Not that I’m complaining, but is there a reason why we’re sitting like this?” 

Ella’s expression turned more serious, “Well, you know how it’s hard for me to be forthcoming and talk to you about things?” 

Erin nodded in agreement, not wanting to interrupt. 

“The other night I realized it’s easier for me to talk to you when we’re in bed together, because this is our own little sanctuary and there’s no place I feel safer than in your arms.” 

 _That’s so adorable._ Erin grinned at the blush creeping up Ella’s cheeks. “In that case, feel free to be upset with me whenever you want,” Erin said wagging her eyebrows.

Ella rolled her eyes. _She’s insufferable._ “Do you really only have a one-track mind?” 

“Oh come on! You can’t put this on me. Ella, you just ordered me to get into bed with you and climbed on top of me.”

“I didn’t order you!” 

Erin gave Ella a pointed look. 

“I’d say I more like highly encouraged you,” Erin laughed. “Hey, it’s not like you were unwilling!” 

“True, you’ll never have to ask me twice to follow you anywhere, especially into bed.” Ella was about to speak, but Erin pressed her lips to hers before she could. The kiss was firm yet caring and made them both smile. Pulling back Erin lightly tapped Ella’s butt, “Alright get to it. What are you upset about?” 

Falling back into their usual banter had made Ella forget why they were sitting like this in the first place. _Maybe this isn’t the best position for talking._ Ella shook the thought from her mind and refocused, “Remember you can’t laugh.” Ella waited for Erin to not before looking down, “It has to do with the whole peasant thing.” 

Erin had to curl in her lips to keep from smiling, before she spoke. “What about it?” 

Please she hadn’t instantly made fun of her, Ella looked back up. “I don’t like.” 

“But, you always laugh when the camera’s are on.” 

“That’s different. I can’t have everyone seeing how upset it actually makes me.”

“I always thought when you grumbled about it and rolled your eyes that you were just playing along. I didn’t know it actually upset you.” 

Ella sighed, “I know it’s all in good fun, but now that we’re together it’s more hurtful than fun…for me anyways.” 

Erin was beginning to piece things together. Ella could take a joke with the best of them. So, It was rare for Ella to be bothered by something that wasn’t rooted in something deeper. Erin started digging, “I’m going to go out on a limb here and say, this isn’t about the royalty thing in general, but has more to do with me specifically. Am I right?” 

“Well…ya, I can’t say it’s endearing to have my girlfriend telling everyone I’m lower than a commoner.” 

Now it was Erin’s turn to sigh, “Ella, do you take that as my opinion of you?” 

“Not entirely, I know you love me. But, it’s still hurtful when you put me down like that, even as a joke.”

“I’m sorry Ella, I had no idea this bothered you that much. I would have stopped a long time ago, had you told me.” 

“It’s my fault I should have said something sooner. It didn’t really bother me at first, but the closer we became the more it did. I just…I don’t like the idea of the Prince not being able to be with the Peasant.” 

Then it dawned on Erin, what the root of the problem was. _She’s not upset about being a peasant at all._ “Ella, are you really upset with the notion that it’s not right for the Prince to be with the Peasant?” 

Ella nodded as she ducked her head into the crook of Erin’s neck to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. 

Erin tightened her hold on Ella and held her close to her chest, upon feeling Ella’s tears silently wetting her shirt. Erin knew Ella had come a long way in realizing her feelings, but this was all still pretty new for her. She also knew Ella’s main apprehension to embracing her true feelings was rooted in her faith. So, finding out this royalty joke, that it wasn’t right for them to be together really wasn’t all that much of a surprise. 

Erin chastised herself; _I’m so stupid I should have seen this coming._ After she mentally beat herself up for a few minutes Erin collected her thoughts and broke the silence, “Ella do you know why I called you a peasant?” 

The small wave of tension that washed across Ella didn’t go unnoticed by Erin, since their bodies were practically pressed flush together. 

This caused the frown on Erin’s face to deepen. She turned her head and placed a gentle kiss to side of Ella’s head, “Ella?” 

Ella only shook her head. 

“I called you a peasant, because I always thought of you as my peasant.” 

This got Ella’s attention. _What does she mean by ‘hers’?_ _We weren’t together when this all started._ She loosened her grip around Erin’s neck, leaning back slightly to look Erin in the eye, revealing the curiosity and confusion plainly written on her own face. 

Erin gave her a small smile and pecked her on the nose with her lips. “That’s right, my peasant. Ella, I would have thought it had been obvious by now that I’ve always wanted you to be mine, even before I knew you had feelings for me.” 

A small smile pulled at the corner of Ella’s mouth at Erin’s confession, but soon faded. “That still makes me the Peasant and you’re still the Prince.” 

Erin grinned, “I know it does and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Ella tried to pull her eyes away fast enough to hide the pain within them, but Erin had already seen it. 

“No, no, no. That’s not what it sounds like.” Erin sighed, “Ella I love the idea of the Peasant and the Prince, because it represents us so well.” 

Ella’s eyes snapped up and her face scrunched up in pain and anger. “What are you trying to say? That you’re above me, or something? That I’m not—“ 

Erin clamped her hand over Ella’s mouth. “No. I’m not even going to let you waste your breath. We are equals in every way. If anything, it is me who is beneath you, not the other way around.” Seeing Ella’s facial features soften a bit, Erin slowly lowered her hand, “Please, let me finish?” 

Ella huffed, “Please do.”

“Thank you.” Erin cleared her throat, “I love the idea of the Peasant and the Prince not because of their positions, but because it represents their difference in backgrounds. Just like they come from two different world, so do we. You’re the American and I’m the Canadian.” 

Ella opened her mouth to speak, but Erin cut her off before she could. 

“Still not finished,” Erin emphasized by raising her eyebrows and waited for Ella to close her mouth before continuing. “Despite how different their upbringing and where they come from the Peasant and the Prince always end up together, because they were meant too. Some people may not agree with or want them to being together, but they are, because true love always prevails.” 

Ella’s eyes were once again filling with tears, but this time for an entirely different reason. 

Erin ran her fingers through Ella’s hair, bringing her hand to rest against the side of her neck. Effectively, making sure to hold eye contact with her. “Ella, I have always and will always love you, despite what anyone says or does to try disrespect our relationship and pull us apart. You are my Peasant, the love of my life and I will never stop fighting for you. I truly believe we were always meant to be together. I am your Prince and I want nothing more than to be able to give you everything you could ever want. Ella, you are my happily ever after.” 

By now tears were streaming down Ella’s cheeks, with lips parted and her chest heaving slightly in time with her quickened breath and racing heart. For once she not only didn’t have words, but she didn’t try to come up with any either. Ella crashed her lips against Erin’s in a bruising kiss intent on conveying her passion and love for her. Only when her lungs were screaming for oxygen did Ella release Erin’s lips. Both of them panting for breath, Ella rested her forehead again Erin’s, occasionally tilting her face to slowly and gently peck her lips a few more times, before she was no longer able to suppress the small giggle collected in the back of her throat. 

Erin’s surprise caused her to pull back. “Hey, I thought we said no laughing?” 

Ella’s smile broadened, “I’m sorry, it’s just…who would have ever pegged Erin McLeod, the tatted-artist and Canada’s number keeper as such an aficionado on fairy-tale romance?” 

Erin couldn’t help but chuckle at Ella’s summary of her public image. “Well that just proves there really is a lot more to me than meets the eye.”

Ella rolled her eyes and brought their lips together once more. 

To Erin’s dismay Ella pulled away much too soon, but she was made curious by the mischievous smirk on Ella’s face.  

“Do you know what other benefit there is to talking like this?” 

Erin smirked back, “You mean besides it being incredibly comfy?” 

“Yes besides comfort,” Ella chucked. 

“No, what?” Erin could see Ella’s eyes darken and she gulped at the sight. 

“Now you don’t have to carry me across the house when we…reconcile.” Ella faltered in getting the last part out and could do nothing to hide the blush coming over her cheeks. 

Erin laughed, “You mean makeup sex?” 

Her words caused Ella’s blush to deepen and all she could manage to do was nod, sheepishly. 

“You’re too much. You know that? You’re straddling me, wanting to have makeup sex, but you can’t say IT?” 

Ella wasn’t going to allow Erin to continue to get the best of her. “Well if that’s how you feel than we don’t have to do IT.” Ella rolled off of Erin, got up from the bed and stepped towards the door to drive home her point. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Erin reached out and pulled Ella back on top of her, before rolling over to pin her against the bed by her wrists. “You’re not going anywhere.” Erin kissed her hard and didn’t waste time before sliding her tongue into Ella’s mouth. Once she got Ella to moan Erin pulled back to tease her a bit, “Makeup sex is the best part of fighting with you.” 

Ella didn’t argue. _No complaints here, when you kiss me like that._ Instead she narrowed her eyes, freed her wrists and flipped Erin on her back. Swiftly climbing back on top, Ella effectively took any and all control away from Erin as she set a fierce pace with her lips. 

The long moan that came from Erin’s throat and was captured in Ella’s mouth said it all. Though Erin preferred to be the one in control most of the time, Ella still knew it drove her nuts when she took charge of her like this and that’s exactly what she did for the next few hours while they…reconciled. 

With exhaustion finally getting the best of them, the two collapsed back onto the bed. Erin laid on her back with Ella resting, facedown, halfway on top of her. Once Erin regained some of her faculties, her mind wandered and something dawned on her. “Hey, I was thinking about what you said earlier, about Krieger.”

Ella was still trying to gather her senses and could only manage an “Mhmm,” in response.

“Well, you said Krieger told you she paints her nails not just to feel better, but also to think when Harris is frustrating her…” 

“Ya, what’s your point?” 

Erin chucked, “Well, it’s just that Krieger always has her nails painted.” 

Ella’s eyes widened when she made the same connection Erin had and couldn’t help but laugh along with her. “That’s hilarious. I hadn’t thought of that, but it makes sense. We both know Ashlyn has a big personality.” 

The two enjoyed a good laugh, at Ashlyn’s expense, before giving into their tired bodies. Erin rolled onto her side and Ella snuggled up as close as she could into Erin’s chest, exhaling contently. 

Erin grinned as she watched Ella get comfortable in her arms. She kissed her forehead and held her securely, “I love you my Peasant.” 

Ella tilted her face up slightly to kiss the smooth column of Erin’s neck, “I love you my Prince.” 

The two fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Both dreaming of the fairy-tale, which was their life.

 

 

 


End file.
